Par Procuration
by Logan O'Neill
Summary: Rick est en panne d'inspiration. Comme à son habitude, quand la page blanche le menace, il part se mêler aux autres, disparaît pendant des heures, voire des jours. Seulement, cette fois-ci il va finir par rencontrer bien plus qu'une source d'inspiration. UA. Le rating risque de changer pour certains chapitres de T à M.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! Voici une petite idée qui a germé dans mon esprit et qui me titille depuis un certain temps. J'ai toujours voulu écrire d'autres circonstances à la rencontre de Rick et Kate, les affublant un peu plus de doutes et d'un état d'esprit quelque peu différent de ceux du premier épisode de la série. Bref, vous retrouverez les caractéristiques que vous appréciez dans les deux personnages mais dans une situation initiale bien différente. J'espère que cela vous plaira et ne vous déstabilisera pas trop.**

**Merci de prendre le temps de lire et n'oubliez pas de me dire franchement ce que vous en pensez.**

**A bientôt !**

**Disclaimer : Castle et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, néanmoins, A. Marlowe est bien sympa de me les prêter.**

**PAR PROCURATION**

- UN -

De temps en temps il se mêlait aux gens, laissait de côté son argent et son mode de vie, sortait de son opulence pour revenir poser son pied sur un terrain réel, un terrain où il n'était plus ce romancier à succès, cette belle-gueule sur la page six. Ici tout était spontané, chaque mouvement, chaque remerciement, chaque injure, chaque frôlement...

Son regard se promenait comme s'il disposait de vie propre, allait où il voulait, regardait qui il voulait et cherchait les histoires qui se cachaient sous la surface des êtres qu'il avait choisi.

Une jeune femme s'occupait de son enfant, tentait de le calmer tandis qu'il n'écoutait que sa fatigue, son envie de sortir de cet environnement oppressant le tenaillait. En y regardant de plus près, elle était trop jeune. Cet enfant pourrait autant être son petit frère ou le résultat d'une relation bien trop précoce. Il la regarda avec plus d'attention. Sa façon d'apaiser la fatigue nerveuse de l'enfant était tournée vers un unique but, celui de ne pas attirer l'attention, de ne pas paraître dépassée... Il y avait dans ses gestes un orgueil maternel indubitable. Ses yeux bleus scrutèrent le visage encore arrondi, sorti tout juste de l'adolescence et son histoire commença à se former dans son esprit d'écrivain. Elle s'était amouraché d'un garçon, jeune comme elle et inexpérimenté. Peu de choses savait-elle de l'amour, encore moins à propos de la sexualité alors. Une seule fois avait suffi pour que son adolescence se termine au bout de neuf mois de gestation. Elle avait perdu son innocence, elle avait gagné en cynisme, surtout après que le père de l'enfant ait décidé qu'il était trop jeune pour devenir adulte. Malheureusement, cette histoire n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, elle était même banale.

Son attention se porta alors sur un vieil homme assis près de lui. Il regardait ses mains d'un air absent. Des mains usées, avec des callosités vieilles de décennies de travail dur et peu rémunéré. Il avait certainement l'âge de la retraite et devait en toucher une mais si mince que le vieil homme est obligé de travailler encore, peut-être pour nourrir et soigner sa femme, peut-être pour entretenir un fils désœuvré, gagné par l'inertie du chômage. Soudain, son porte-feuille sembla lui peser une tonne. Il n'y avait pourtant que peu d'argent réel mais énormément d'argent virtuel enfermé dans des morceaux de plastique. La société n'était que faux semblants et existences de carton-pâte, un flot des paroles vaines et richesses volages sans aucune consistance.

Il se sentit honteux. Lui, il usait ses mains sur un clavier. Il se levait uniquement avec l'intention d'amener sa fille à l'école puis rentrait. Alors, il lisait ou il jouait aux jeux vidéo, voire restait devant la télé à regarder des émissions dont il ne pourrait se souvenir à peine une heure plus tard car il n'y prêtait la moindre attention. Lorsqu'il en arrivait à ce stade là, il savait qu'il était temps de sortir, de se mêler aux autres, non pas dans les fêtes où il était obligé de faire acte de présence et où tout était artificiel -même le sourire qu'il arborait pour toutes ses fans- mais dans le métro, dans les rues, là où l'anonymat lui rendait sa propre personnalité et lui offrait toute son inspiration.

Pendant des heures, parfois pendant deux ou trois jours, Richard Castle n'existait plus et redevenait Rick Rodgers. Sa mère le savait et gardait Alexis. Elle ne posait pas de questions, lui demandait uniquement de rentrer sain et sauf. Il ne faisait rien de déshonorant, rien de répréhensible, il venait se nourrir de l'existence des gens pour vivifier la sienne. Il était un vampire existentiel, un suceur d'impressions, de sentiments, d'événements. C'était ainsi, c'était inévitable. A force de vivre dans du coton il se voyait dans l'obligeance de retourner à la vraie vie, même si c'était par procuration et par pure conjecture. C'était un mouvement de recul nécessaire, il en avait besoin pour mettre en abyme l'Homme, la société et les liens intrinsèques qui les liaient. Il en avait besoin pour sortir de ce monde imaginaire que son personnage publique avait fabriqué pour lui et qui finissait par altérer l'essence même de son écriture. Il était affamé de réalité. C'est bien pour cela qu'il était là, dans un métro bondé en fin d'après-midi à se repaître de ces instants d'humanité qui ne faisaient que le frôler sans se soucier de sa présence. Il était un être de plus, un des leurs se diluant dans la mare de chair et de sang, d'angoisses et de joies.

La voix qui annonçait l'approche à un des arrêts retentit. A l'unisson, des silhouettes grises s'arrachèrent à leurs sièges, se dessoudèrent de leurs barres et commencèrent une migration vers les issues. La jeune femme se leva, portant son enfant dans les bras, tentant tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre. Le vieil homme en avait fait autant et s'approchait, glissait entre les autres individus, vers la porte avec l'expérience due à l'habitude. Son corps épousait les espaces, se frayait un passage sans bousculer, sans heurter, fantôme parmi les hommes. Rick se dit alors que si un jour il venait à disparaître personne ne le remarquerait. Il y était de ces têtes que l'on oublie aussitôt qu'elles ont quitté le champ de notre regard. L'écrivain en profita pour prendre la place que le vieil homme avait laissée. Il manquait encore des couleurs au prisme qui peu à peu se composait dans son esprit.

Il se tourna tout naturellement vers la jeune femme qui occupait le siège voisin mais elle était absorbée par le défilé des lumières fugaces des tunnels. Rick pouvait percevoir quelques traits de son visage lorsque la lueur était suffisante pour qu'ils se reflètent sur la vitre. Des traits quelque peu anguleux, des pommettes saillantes, un nez droit, des sourcils arqués et fins qui encaissaient des yeux tristes. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt courts ce qui laissait son cou gracile surgir d'un trench foncé, simple mais bien taillé. Elle portait un pantalon à pinces et des bottines aux talons extraordinaires. Il pouvait pressentir un corps svelte sous ces vêtements neutres mais choisis avec goût. Elle exerçait certainement un métier où elle devait imposer l'autorité et où le code vestimentaire était assez implicite mais suivi par la majorité. Par le caractère presque androgyne et formel de sa tenue, il était plus que probable qu'elle soit entourée d'hommes et ces talons hauts, incisifs, donnaient une touche sexy à cette femme qui même dans un milieu macho s'autorisait à revendiquer sa condition. Une femme à caractère, en confiance dans son travail mais moins dans sa vie privée. Les deux gobelets étaient là pour l'attester, tout comme son regard sombre. Elle avait pensé donner ce deuxième café à quelqu'un qui lui était proche -après tout elle avait gardé le gobelet en main au lieu de le jeter- mais celui-ci l'avait refusé ou ne s'était pas présenté. Il tenta de lire le nom inscrit sur le plastique, il ne put apercevoir qu'un «W». Walter, William, Wallace, Wyatt? La jeune femme écarta son pouce légèrement et il put saisir le reste du prénom: _Will. _Il se dit alors que ce Will ne pouvait être qu'un idiot.

-Si vous le voulez, je vous le donne.

Castle leva la tête, interloqué.

-Pardon?

-Si vous voulez le café, je vous le donne. Je l'avais pris pour quelqu'un mais... La jeune femme laissa glisser la fin de son commentaire et regarda l'écrivain avec un sourire triste.

-J'accepte si vous permettez que je vous en offre un autre.

De grands yeux mordorés avec des éclats verts se braquèrent sur ses pupilles. Il se sentit soudain mal-à-l'aise. Non que cela puisse le déranger que l'on le fixe ainsi, il avait l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention, mais elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. La faculté de s'immiscer dans l'esprit d'une personne était sa spécialité, l'essence même de son art. De se trouver de l'autre côté du microscope n'était pas à son goût. Il avait bien trop peur de que l'on découvre le chaos qui régnait dans sa tête.

Kate regardait cet homme qui était venu la détourner de ses mauvaises pensées. Elle l'étudia avec attention. C'était bien lui. Elle l'avait reconnu malgré des différences flagrantes d'avec les photos au dos de ses livres. Dans celles-ci il était toujours bien coiffé, impeccablement rasé et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. L'homme qu'elle avait en face portait une barbe de deux jours et les cheveux tombaient sur son front. Il avait l'air perdu et vulnérable. Ses yeux irradiaient l'innocence et la sincérité.

-D'accord, dit-elle lui tendant le gobelet avec l'inscription «WILL» comme pour signer leur pacte.

-D'accord? Voulut-il se rassurer alors que l'espoir l'avait abandonné devant l'indécision de la jeune femme.

-Oui, je veux bien que vous m'en offriez un autre.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire m'encourageant à poursuivre et un merci en particulier à Madoka qui m'a aidé à rectifier ce qui en soi est une petite erreur mais un détail important. **_

_**Allez, bonne lecture !**_

_** Kate regardait cet homme qui était venu la détourner de ses mauvaises pensées. Elle l'étudia avec attention. C'était bien lui. Elle l'avait reconnu malgré des différences flagrantes d'avec les photos au dos de ses livres. Dans celles-ci il était toujours bien coiffé, impeccablement rasé et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. L'homme qu'elle avait en face portait une barbe de deux jours et les cheveux tombaient sur son front. Il avait l'air perdu et vulnérable. Ses yeux irradiaient l'innocence et la sincérité. **_

_** -D'accord, dit-elle lui tendant le gobelet avec l'inscription «WILL» comme pour signer leur pacte.**_ _** -D'accord? Voulut-il se rassurer alors que l'espoir l'avait abandonné devant l'indécision de la jeune femme. **_

_** -Oui, je veux bien que vous m'en offriez un autre. **_

**DEUX**

La vibration du métro, les rires, les engueulades, les mots murmurés, les regards croisées, les regards fuyants. Les secondes s'égrainaient, les minutes, les mètres et les kilomètres. Des flashs d'humanité palpitante dans la lumière intermittente. Il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait, mais il n'en avait cure. Elle n'avait plus parlé depuis son accord pour prendre un autre café mais sa seule présence lui suffisait. Fait étonnant, il n'osait pas la regarder pleinement, il ne l'observait que du coin de l'œil, intrigué mais pudique. Il y avait en cette jeune femme quelque chose qui l'empêchait de transgresser son enveloppe de chair pour venir puiser dans son âme ses plus intimes secrets. Pourquoi?

Soudain, elle se sentait étonnement légère. Sa journée avait été rude. Un meurtre atroce, un petit soucis avec la hiérarchie et Will. Il partait. Son plus stable ancrage émotionnel la quittait. Pour le travail, lui avait-il dit. Peut-être, mais elle se sentait comme une poupée brisée qui tente de se réparer elle-même, sans succès. C'était certainement sa faute. C'était toujours sa faute. Elle était un brouillon affectif. Ses relations amoureuses n'en restaient qu'au stade d'ébauche, ses sentiments n'étaient que des lignes floues, des distorsions d'une âme tourmentée par le passé. En voyant Will s'éloigner, Kate n'avait eu qu'une envie, se noyer dans la foule pour devenir anonyme et retourner chez elle pour se perdre dans sa solitude. Elle aurait saisi les quelques affaires de son ex qui traînaient dans son appartement et les aurait fourrées dans une boîte. Une boîte suffirait... c'est tout ce qu'il avait apporté chez elle malgré des mois d'une relation stable, comment cela aurait pu marcher? Et voilà que son arrêt était bel et bien passé. Elle l'avait raté, sciemment, car un homme dont elle connaissait les mots mais pas les intentions l'avait invitée à boire un café. Quelque part. Au prochain arrêt? Dans une heure? Peu importait où, peu importait quand. Elle n'était pas pressée et n'avait personne vers qui aller. D'ailleurs, sa seule présence l'apaisait. Il semblait partager la lassitude et la résignation qu'elle traînait comme un boulet même si Kate suspectait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une contagion mais que l'écrivain en avait apporté son lot. C'étaient deux âmes vagabondes dans un métro qui se vidait un peu plus à chaque arrêt.

La voix retentit de nouveau et ils regardèrent le haut-parleur dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Apparemment, le moment était arrivé de sortir de leur torpeur contemplative et d'affronter les rues et ce qu'elles avaient à leur apporter. Sans dire mot, ils se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers les portes. Le wagon était quasiment vide, il était tard, le va-et-vient des passagers s'était tari, et ils n'eurent aucune difficulté pour sortir. Comme si leurs mouvements avaient été décidés à l'avance par une instance supérieure, Rick et Kate enfilèrent les escaliers et les lumières de la ville inondèrent leurs sens. C'était un réveil brusque et le doute commença à envahir la jeune femme. Que faisait-elle ici avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas? L'écrivain sut lire l'indécision dans ses traits et, doucement, il saisit son bras.

-Il ne s'agit que d'un café. Juste un café.

Elle osa alors le regarder directement dans les yeux. Dans son travail elle avait appris à cerner les personnes, à chercher la vérité aux tréfonds de leurs âmes. Elle ne voyait que le bleu de ces iris, limpide, brillant dans la lueur des néons. Elle était incapable de se fier à son instinct avec lui -pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas- mais elle avait envie de le croire. Ses livres l'avaient accompagnée dans les mauvais moments, peut-être que sa présence en ferait de même ce soir. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose en lui. De la tristesse? De la lassitude? Elle ne parvenait pas à y mettre le doigt dessus mais elle avait bien compris qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui comme lui d'elle.

-Je ne connais pas vraiment ce coin... répondit-elle.

-Ne craignez rien. On finira bien par trouver un café. New York est le paradis des caféïnomanes. Il y en a vraiment pour tous les goûts: de l'amateur de jus de chaussette à l'expert en grands crus en passant par le gourmand qui enrichit son breuvage avec de la vanille ou du caramel. Ou avez-vous besoin de quelque chose de plus... radical?

-Non, du café fera l'affaire.

-Bien. Alors, à droite ou à gauche?

Kate regarda dans les deux directions.

-En face.

Rick sourit. Ses yeux se plissèrent, lui donnant un air mutin et pour un instant Kate revit le Richard Castle de la quatrième de couverture. C'était un bel homme, se dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi?

Rick refoula la réponse qu'il aurait servi à n'importe quelle autre femme. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être de ces esprits qui aiment la flatterie ni le flirt décaféiné.

-Vous aimez prendre les décisions.

-Exact.

-Cela me convient, même si cette rue est bien moins éclairée.

-Vous avez peur du noir? Ou êtes-vous du genre à vouloir attirer la lumière?

-Je suis tributaire de la lumière mais j'avoue apprécier l'obscurité de temps en temps, répondit-il alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient sous les ombres plus prononcées de la rue d'en face. Et vous... -il prit le gobelet qu'elle tenait dans les mains et y lut son prénom avant de lui rendre- Kate, que préférez-vous?

-Que diriez-vous?

-Je pense que Kate -il aimait ce prénom, il claquait sur son palais- est plutôt le contraire de Rick. Elle se meut avec aisance dans l'ombre mais elle a besoin de la lumière occasionnellement. Ais-je raison?

Pour toute réponse, elle esquissa un sourire timide. Rick nota dans un coin de sa tête que la jeune femme n'aimait pas se dévoiler et que cela l'embarrassait lorsqu'on parvenait à percer un des aspects de sa personnalité. Cependant, elle l'avait provoqué, donc quelque part Kate aimait les défis. C'était un jeu embarrassant pour elle peut-être mais cela la réjouissait aussi. Il commençait à entrevoir un caractère complexe et cela le stimulait encore plus. Lui aussi aimait les défis et Kate était certainement un mystère digne d'intérêt.

-Ah, en voilà un! S'écria-t-il.

C'était un petit café tranquille, un petit café de quartier qui ne resterait pas ouvert jusqu'à très tard. Castle regarda sa montre et fit la grimace. Apparemment, il avait l'intention de rester pour discuter un bon moment. Il avait l'intention de profiter autant que possible de sa présence.

-Rentrons, dit la jeune femme.

Rick eut l'air déçu.

-Et après on avisera, compléta-t-elle le prenant en pitié.

La lueur dans son regard revint et il poussa la lourde porte qui tinta pour alerter de leur arrivée. Kate jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et choisit une table dans une des extrémités de la salle, le plus loin possible du comptoir où quelques habitués leur jetèrent un regard hostile.

-Bonsoir, dit l'écrivain d'un ton peu assuré en voyant les yeux inquisiteurs se poser sur eux.

Il y eut quelques bonsoirs bourrus en retour et chacun retourna à ses occupations. Kate prit l'écrivain par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à le place qu'elle avait avisée.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air contents de nous voir ici, commenta Rick tout bas.

-C'est un petit café dans un petit quartier.

-Oui, tout le monde se connaît et nous sommes des étrangers. Nous sommes suspects car nous venons piétiner leur territoire et que nous dérangeons leurs petites affaires. Allez donc savoir si nous n'avons pas interrompu une réunion de la mafia ou une transaction pour une vente d'organes...

-Vous vous faites des films, railla-t-elle.

-Peut-être, mais vous sentez le flic à plein nez, contra Castle sans se démonter.

Kate eut un temps de flottement mais se ressaisit vite. S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu...

-Et vous, vous sentez le mec riche avec vos fringues et votre montre. Même votre parfum doit coûter la peau des fesses.

-Touché. Vous êtes vraiment pleine de ressources, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous n'avez pas idée..

-Je ne demande qu'à en voir d'avantage, souffla Castle près de son oreille alors qu'il poussait la chaise pour que la jeune femme puisse s'asseoir.

Kate allait répliquer lorsqu'un vieil homme courbé, arborant une moustache grise bien fournie vint l'interrompre.

-Que puis-je vous servir? Demanda-t-il avec un accent italien très marqué tout en lorgnant les deux gobelets Starbucks, dépréciatif.

-Un expresso, s'il-vous-plaît, répondit Castle désormais assis en face de la jeune femme.

-Et la _signorina_?

-Un cappuccino...

-Oh, en voilà une bonne idée, s'écria Rick avec enthousiasme. Laissez tomber l'expresso et apportez-moi un cappuccino aussi.

Rick observa le vieil homme partir, songeur. Kate se demanda à quoi pouvait-il penser.

-Excusez-moi, s'exclama-t-il soudain en levant la main.

Le vieil homme revint sur ses pas et posa un regard agacé sur lui.

-Vous savez quoi, amenez-moi les deux.

Le vieux serveur repartit en grommelant quelque chose à propos des riches indécis et Kate dut réprimer un petit rire moqueur.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui vous amuse?

-Vous.

-Oh, je suis flatté. Castle afficha de nouveau ce petit sourire tordu qui commençait à plaire à la jeune femme.

-Ne soyez pas si sûr de que cela soit une flatterie.

-Je l'imaginais. Vous m'avez sûrement trouvé capricieux.

-Comme un enfant de neuf ans.

-Je le dédommagerai avec un bon pourboire.

-L'argent vous brûle-t-il les doigts?

-J'ai pour habitude de bien payer les services que l'on me rend.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez pas de m'arrêter pour demander des services douteux, dit-il malicieux.

-Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de payer pour ce à quoi vous vous référez.

-Exact. Mon aura personnelle agit facilement sur la gente féminine.

-Ceci et votre Rolex.

-Au moins vous n'avez pas nié que je possédais une aura personnelle attrayante. Je dois avouer que la votre n'est pas trop mal non plus.

-C'est pour cela que vous m'avez invité à prendre un café?

-Il y a un peu de cela...

Castle vrilla son regard sur celui de la jeune femme. Il était hypnotisant. On pouvait se perdre dans le bleu intense de ses iris sans s'en rendre compte.

-Mais pour être sincère, c'est la tristesse que j'ai perçu qui m'a poussé à m'intéresser à cette jeune femme assise près de moi parmi tant d'autres personnes. Je cherchais une histoire, un personnage... j'ai trouvé en vous l'inspiration.

-Pourquoi? Votre vie n'est pas assez intéressante que vous la viviez par procuration?

Les défenses de Kate s'élevèrent. Elle s'était sentie attirée vers lui mais elle ne connaissait pas ses intentions. D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait pas ses propres intentions envers l'homme qui se tenait assis là, devant elle. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit et elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement à cause de la fatigue due à sa journée, ni du chagrin -même si elle l'avait anticipé- provoqué par le départ de Will, ni du fait qu'elle parlait à son auteur de polars préféré.

Loin d'être vexé par le commentaire de Kate, l'écrivain opta pour la sincérité. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'exclusivité de la vérité.

-A vrai dire, il m'arrive à certains moments de saturer, commença-t-il d'un ton doux. J'ai de l'argent, une fille magnifique et intelligente, du succès dans ma vie professionnelle. Certains en auraient assez, j'en ai souvent assez mais ces derniers temps même cela commence à se gâter. Tout cela est fugitif, parfois futile, sauf bien sûr pour ma fille.

A l'évocation de sa fille un sourire fier étira ses lèvres. C'était le sourire d'un père comblé. Et il était contagieux, Kate ne put que l'imiter.

-Vraiment, je ne sais pas comme elle peut être ainsi. Alexis est tellement sage, responsable, attentive, mûre... Vous devriez la voir avec ce teint pâle comme une poupée de porcelaine, ces cheveux flamboyants et ces yeux bleus qui semblent irradier une force infinie mais contenue.

-Vous en parlez comme si elle était votre plus belle réussite.

-Oh, non, je n'y suis pour rien. D'ailleurs, je me demande tous les jours comment elle a pu grandir si bien avec ces gènes qu'elle doit traîner comme un boulet. Sa mère est inconstante, superficielle et n'a jamais eu la fibre maternelle et moi... enfin, vous voyez.

-Arrêtez de vous sous-estimer. Vous l'avez élevée tout seul. Un enfant prend les gents qu'il aime pour modèle.

-Ou comme modèle à ne pas suivre...

-Au moins vous lui avez donné des valeurs, même si c'est par comparaison.

Castle fronça les sourcils. Kate pouvait entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour parler que le vieil homme arriva avec les deux cappuccinos et l'expresso.

_**Voilà, je m'arrête là pour l'instant. Tout comme le vieil homme j'impose une pause. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Merci !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde. Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, c'est plutôt encourageant pour une fic que j'ai commencé par un coup de tête. S'il-vous-plaît, n'hésitez pas à continuer à me dire ce que vous en pensez, prenez deux minutes pour une petite critique constructive, que ce soit pour montrer votre accord ou désaccord. Si parmi vous il y en a qui vont sur des forums sur Castle et si vous aimez mes fics, faites-moi un peu de pub si vous le pouvez. Je cherche tout simplement à avoir le plus large éventail de lecteurs possible afin de savoir ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas dans mon style et je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'y aller moi-même. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Castle ne m'appartient pas, ABC et A. Marlowe ne font que me le prêter. **

_ -Arrêtez de vous sous-estimer. Vous l'avez élevée tout seul. Un enfant prend les gents qu'il aime pour modèle. _

_ -Ou comme modèle à ne pas suivre..._ _ -Au moins vous lui avez donné des valeurs, même si c'est par comparaison._ _ Castle fronça les sourcils. Kate pouvait entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour parler que le vieil homme arriva avec les deux cappuccinos et l'expresso._

PAR PROCURATION

TROIS

-Vous faites _attenzione signorina_, le monsieur a l'air déjà excité comme ça, vous aurez du mal à l'arrêter après un café _buono _comme le mien.

Kate rit de bon cœur pendant que le serveur adressait un sourire entendu à Castle qui le lui rendit.

-Merci pour l'avertissement mais, croyez-moi, je saurai me défendre, dit la jeune femme au vieil homme qui s'éclipsait déjà pour les laisser à leur intimité.

-Hum, j'aimerai voir ça... répondit l'écrivain, l'air espiègle.

-Arrêtez votre numéro de play-boy, avec moi ça ne marchera pas.

-Vous savez qui je suis, le ton que Rick employait lui disait que ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

-Peut-être.

-Vous avez dit que j'élevais ma fille tout seul.

Kate sourit. Un sourire ténu, résigné. Elle remua quelques secondes son cappuccino, créant des formes sinueuses dans la crème puis lécha la cuillère avec une délectation non feinte. Castle attendit qu'elle réponde tout en fixant les mouvements de sa main porter la cuillère vers ses lèvres. A ce moment-là, il perdit le fil de sa pensée alors que la bouche de Kate emprisonnait la mousse du cappuccino. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il resta là, la bouche ouverte et un sourcil levé. Lorsqu'il retrouva la faculté de parler ce fut pour lâcher un commentaire où le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche n'opéra pas.

-Ça, c'était diablement sexy...

-Vous devriez goûter à votre cappuccino au lieu de fantasmer après le mien.

Castle voulut rétorquer que ce n'était pas le cappuccino qui le faisait fantasmer mais il ravala sa réplique. Kate semblait apprécier ce petit jeu mais jusqu'où pouvait-il se permettre d'aller?

-Alors, vous savez qui je suis, reprit-il décidant ainsi de revenir sur un terrain moins miné.

-Que vous fait-il croire que je le sais?

-Vous avez laissé échapper que j'élevais ma fille tout seul.

-Non, je l'ai déduit. Vous n'avez pas d'alliance. Vous dites que sa mère n'a pas de fibre maternelle et vous avez les moyens pour en avoir la garde.

Castle la jaugea, pas tout à fait satisfait de l'argumentation que Kate lui avait soumis.

-Et si j'étais un riche homme d'affaires qui n'a pas de temps pour élever sa fille? Je n'ai pas d'alliance mais je pouvais être un de ces types qui sortent le soir en enlevant ce symbole d'union pour aller exercer sa lubricité à l'abri des regards. Mon commentaire à propos de la fibre maternelle pourrait n'être rien de plus que de la mauvaise foi de ma part.

-D'accord, j'avoue. Je vous ai reconnu.

-Alors, vous êtes du genre groupie qui suit chacun de mes gestes dans l'ombre?

-Vous vous croyez le centre du monde, n'est-ce pas? Si j'ai pu vous reconnaître c'est parce que vous faites souvent les joies de la page six.

-Dommage que vous ne me connaissiez qu'à travers des événements mondains et des potins. Je vous ferai remarquer que j'ai en ma faveur plus de vingt best-sellers.

-Oui, mais vous n'êtes ni Paterson ni Connelly.

-Non, mais je joue au poker dans la même table qu'eux. Ah, oui, il y a aussi Cannell...

-Impressionnant.

-Je vous l'accorde. Ce sont des maîtres du genre et j'avoue qu'il me reste encore du chemin à parcourir.

-Vous êtes bien modeste tout à coup.

Castle la fixa et Kate put lire dans son regard de la sincérité et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du regret.

-Je ne suis pas uniquement ce que montre la page six. Il est vrai que j'aime m'amuser mais il y a derrière Castle un certain Rick qui n'intéresse pas forcément les lecteurs assidus de ragots.

-La normalité n'est pas forcément vendeuse.

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais assez parlé de moi. Que fait Kate dans la vie, même si j'ai l'intime conviction de que j'en ai déjà une légère idée...

-Et que vous permet-il d'avoir de telles convictions Monsieur Castle ?

-Monsieur ? Mon Dieu, non. Cela me vieillit. Dans votre métier on appelle plutôt son coéquipier par son nom de famille.

Rick ferma les yeux et leva les mains comme pour saisir avec douceur les sons qui surgissaient de sa bouche.

-Caasstle...dit-il semblant dessiner d'un geste suave et voluptueux son propre nom.

Kate s'étonna de le voir faire et finalement elle en conclut que oui, cela sonnait tout à fait bien. Le "c" claquait, le son "s" traînait jusqu'à atteindre le "e" qui se fondait avec le "l". Sans s'en apercevoir, elle répéta le nom de l'écrivain qui la fixa avec une expression qu'elle ne sut tout à fait identifier.

-Dit comme cela, je me sens toute chose...

Kate sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues en se rendant compte que des papillons étaient nés au creux de son estomac. Si c'était le fait de prononcer son nom ou le regard que lui renvoyait l'auteur qui en étaient la cause elle n'aurait su le dire. Une fois de plus, Kate dut détourner son attention pour retrouver sa contenance. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas fini son cappuccino... Mais que lui arrivait-il?

Le silence, un silence maladroit et pesant, s'installa. Seul parvenaient à eux les conversations étouffées des individus installés au comptoir et des bruits lointains issus de la rue. Tous deux étaient concentrés sur leurs tasses respectives comme si l'on pouvait trouver au fond le secret de la géométrie sacrée qui fait tourner l'univers. De peur que la jeune femme ne soit incommodée par cette soudaine manque de loquacité de part et d'autre, l'écrivain -après tout c'était son boulot de trouver les mots- revint sur leur conversation et décida d'expliquer son point de vue.

-Vos vêtements sont strictes mais vous gardez une touche de féminité par la coupe cintrée de ceux-ci et surtout avec ces talons diaboliques que vous portez. Vous pourriez être avocate, vous êtes sans aucun doute une femme intelligente, mais si vos vêtements sont comme je l'ai déjà dit strictes, ils ne le sont pas assez, je les décrirais comme de bon goût mais commodes. Vous avez un emploi qui implique être assise derrière un bureau et en même temps aller sur le terrain. Vous ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser facilement et vous aimez garder le contrôle de la situation. Comme quand vous êtes en salle d'interrogatoire et que vous cuisinez vos suspects. Je me trompe?

-Peut-être.

-Bien, n'avouez donc pas mais j'ai une preuve irréfutable.

-Je suis curieuse de l'entendre.

-Pour mes recherches j'ai eu des contacts avec des milieux particuliers, des milieux qui nécessitent des protections particulières comme... Castle s'approcha le plus possible après avoir jeté un regard vers le comptoir du coin de l'œil. Des protections particulières comme une arme.

Il sourit satisfait en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme.

-J'ai pu percevoir quelque chose sous votre veste lorsque vous étiez assise dans le métro. Dans le cas contraire, vous ne devez pas vous en inquiéter, je n'aurais rien vu

-Kate en prit note et réalisa qu'elle avait marché au radar après sa conversation -enfin, rupture- avec Will.

-Ne faites pas cette tête. Vous étiez troublée.

La policière se sentit mal-à-l'aise une fois de plus. Cet homme semblait intercepter ses pensées.

-Il est parti, n'est-ce pas?

-Qui?

-Will. C'est le nom qu'il y avait sur le gobelet.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir? Vous allez arrêter les polars pour écrire des romans d'amour?

-Dans toute bonne histoire il y a une histoire d'amour.

-Pensez-vous faire de moi un de vos personnages?

-Vous aimeriez être ma muse?

-Votre muse? Ce n'est pas un peu fort comme terme?

-Je pèse mes mots. Vous seriez une jeune Lieutenant de police. Femme avec autorité et de caractère parmi des coéquipiers mâles qui vous sont totalement dévoués parce que votre charisme les a éblouis et parce que vos petites faiblesses vous rendent attachante. D'une intelligence redoutable, vous êtes diaboliquement efficace. Mais quelque chose vous mine. Quelque chose de profond, quelque chose qui ne vous permet pas d'avancer d'un point de vue personnel. Votre vie est totalement vouée à votre travail car vous avez faim de justice pas seulement pour les victimes mais aussi pour vous-même.

Le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Kate s'évanouit. Elle avait la très désagréable impression de qu'il ne parlait plus de son personnage mais d'elle.

-Vous avez perdu quelqu'un de proche dans des circonstances qui n'ont pas été éclaircies et celui qui a bouleversé votre vie jouit encore de sa liberté. C'est pour cela qu'au lieu de faire du droit, Nikki...

-Nikki?

-Oui, pourquoi pas? C'est un prénom court, impactant.

-Pour une strip-teaseuse.

Castle la regarda attentivement. Kate en fit autant, défiante. Elle parcourut ses cheveux sciemment décoiffés. Des mèches folles jouaient avec son front, là où une cicatrice zébrait la peau au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Elle descendit par son nez droit et légèrement épaté puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche pleine et bien dessinée. Il affichait une légère pilosité, une petite barbe de deux jours qui lui allait très bien et qui lui donnait un air faussement négligé.

-Vous savez que vous avez des yeux magnifiques?

Lorsque ses mots atteignirent enfin son cerveau elle émergea se demandant depuis combien de temps avait-elle décroché. La jeune femme espéra que l'écrivain ait été tout aussi pris de contemplation pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait à présent était d'envoyer des signaux encourageants à un homme juste après le départ de Will.

-Dans mon roman, Nikki devrait faire équipe avec un journaliste.

-Pourquoi un journaliste et non pas un autre policier?

-Où serait l'originalité d'un tel duo? Imaginez, Nikki est une flic droite, froide, déterminée, intelligente, qui aime avoir le contrôle et ayant une vie parfaitement réglée. Elle est également sexy et un peu garce...

-_Garce_?

-Si vous voulez que votre personnage soit crédible et attachant, il faut que sa personnalité soit en certains points paradoxale. Le tout est de donner une bonne explication, des raisons vraisemblables à ce paradoxe et le tour est joué. Bref, elle a donc des habitudes quelque peu coquines avec ses partenaires.

-Ses partenaires?

-Voyons, c'est une femme moderne sans petit ami attitré et avec un sex-appeal remarquable. Elle ne s'embarrasse pas d'une relation stable.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas une question de libertinage, glissa Kate.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est parce que le malheur qu'elle a vécu l'empêche de vraiment s'attacher à quelqu'un?

-Ce serait plausible, non?

-Parfaitement, mais avouez que c'est moins alléchant. Quoique le ressort dramatique serait intéressant à exploiter. Venons-en au journaliste à présent. Il est l'antithèse de Nikki, un peu comme Han Solo et la Princesse Leia.

-Star Wars, dit-elle hilare. Vous voulez rire?

-Vous avez quelque chose contre Harrison Ford?

-Non, absolument pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez ce genre de références parmi vos préférences. Je croyais vos tendances du côté du film policier ou d'espionnage. D'ailleurs j'adore Harrison Ford. Il était super sexy dans les Indiana Jones avec sa barbe naissante, ses yeux bleus espiègles et son sourire tordu...

Elle resta interdite en réalisant qu'elle en avait un avatar pas moins affriandant en face. Richard Castle aurait pu postuler à un casting en tant que fils ou petit-fils de l'aventurier et avoir le rôle. Elle le voyait parfaitement un feutre vissé sur la tête, la chemise négligemment ouverte sur sa poitrine musclée et un pantalon de baroudeur faisant ressortir la courbe accentuée de ses fessiers.

-Si vous êtes plus du côté Indiana Jones que Star Wars, vous seriez assez proche de Marion. Vous avez de la répartie -j'en ai fait les frais- et je suis sûr que bien de fois vous êtes à prendre avec des pincettes..

-Seulement quand je suis en manque de caféine.

-Encore heureux alors que je vous ai proposé un café. Déjà que vous n'avez pas l'air très commode... je n'ose imaginer ce que cela aurait pu être si vous n'aviez pas eu votre dose de caféine.

-Je m'adapte à mon interlocuteur. Vous aimez les jutes verbales, c'est apparemment dans votre nature.

Castle se redressa sur sa chaise. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

-Allez-y, lancez-vous dans la psychanalyse.

-Vous êtes à la dérive, à la recherche d'inspiration. Vous vous sentez détaché de la réalité certainement parce que votre train de vie vous en écarte. Mais pour donner de la profondeur à vos personnages vous êtes obligé de venir vous frotter aux gens.

-Me "frotter" aux gens, dit-il en mimant des guillemets imaginaires. Croyez-moi, si je me frottais à vous nous ne le ferions pas ici et chaque pore de votre peau serait en feu.

-Pourquoi Castle, vous mettez trop de parfum sur vous?

-Oh, non, bien sûr que non. Rick se rapprocha de Kate et employa un ton qui débordait de séduction: Je n'ai pas besoin d'artifice pour sentir le mâle, c'est ma fragrance naturelle.

-Me parler de votre odeur, c'est ça votre façon de me draguer?

-Je ne vous drague pas.

-Vraiment?

-Certainement.

-Alors c'est votre rhétorique habituelle?

-Que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas forcément l'habitude de trier mes pensées lorsqu'elles prennent la forme de mots, mon éloquence prend toujours les devants. Et pour votre gouverne, si je vous draguais je ne parlerais absolument pas de moi, je parlerais de vous et je laisserais agir mon charme naturel.

-Et que diriez-vous?

-Vous me poussez à vous faire du charme?

-Non, considérez ça comme une expérience.

-Vous êtes consciente de que certaines expériences peuvent avoir des résultats inespérés...

-Quelques unes peuvent devenir très intéressantes. Tout dépend du sujet d'étude.

Kate le dévisagea ouvertement comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise. Castle déglutit sous le regard insistant de la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes vraiment une allumeuse, siffla-t-il.

Kate se redressa et sourit tristement. Sa cuillère frappant le rebord de la tasse fut le seul bruit les entourant durant quelques secondes qui eurent un goût d'éternité pour l'écrivain qui craignait d'avoir poussé un peu trop avec son dernier commentaire.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

La jeune femme leva la tête pour faire face à un regard totalement concerné et navré.

-Vous ne m'avez pas vexée, au contraire. Cela faisait très longtemps que je ne m'amusais pas autant juste en discutant. Ça me fait du bien.

-Je passe également un très bon moment, croyez-moi.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent encore et ils restèrent ainsi, gardant ce contact étrange et en même temps étonnement familier, tout en finissant leurs cafés respectifs. Un silence confortable s'installa et ils l'accueillirent avec gratitude. Après tout, leur communication, et ce depuis leur rencontre à peine deux heures plus tôt, allait bien au-delà des mots et c'était une sensation nouvelle et agréable pour l'un et pour l'autre. Castle était un homme à la gestuelle très particulière, il causait avec ses mains, il parlait avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui changeaient de nuance et de grandeur à chaque fois qu'une émotion le frappait, son visage était l'un des plus expressifs que Kate ait jamais vu. Il avait du mal à se tenir tranquille, bouillonnait intérieurement et chaque position qu'épousait son corps était un signe éloquent de son état d'esprit. Kate, quant à elle, était bien plus introspective mais les sens avisés de Castle et l'habitude qu'il avait développé à force de lire dans les gens, l'avaient rendu apte à déchiffrer ses émotions. Pour quelqu'un de moins expérimenté et moins observateur que l'écrivain, la policière pouvait constituer un mystère quasiment insondable et c'est bien cela qui l'attirait au delà de toute raison. .

Le silence fut brisé par les autres clients qui jusqu'à présent s'étaient fait discrets. Apparemment, il était temps de partir. Castle fit la moue, résigné. Il se sentait bien dans ce cadre désuet et tranquille en présence de Kate. Il jeta tout autour de lui un regard perçant et circulaire, tâchant d'imprimer pour toujours cette étrange soirée et son environnement autant pour son prochain roman que pour son propre souvenir, il devait bien l'avouer. Il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que cette rencontre l'avait orchestrée le Destin et qu'elle allait chambouler d'une façon ou d'une autre son propre avenir. C'était peut-être précipité, voire stupide, de penser ainsi mais la conviction s'était répandue dans son esprit au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient.

-Castle, je pense qu'il est temps de partir.

L'écrivain soupira. Il ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine. Il ne voulait pas que Kate le quitte.

-Je sais.

Ils se levèrent en même temps et Castle fouilla dans sa veste à la recherche de son porte-feuille. Kate en fit de même. L'homme imprima une légère pression sur sa main pour l'interpeller.

-Laissez-moi vous inviter, c'était mon idée.

Kate le regarda, dubitative. Elle n'avait pas besoin de qu'il paye sa consommation, elle pouvait se l'offrir. Elle aimait son indépendance.

-C'était ma proposition, je paye, s'il vous plaît, plaida-t-il.

La jeune femme regarda la grande main de l'écrivain enserrant la sienne et acquiesça timidement. Elle n'aimait pas s'avouer vaincue si rapidement mais elle ne pouvait résister à ce regard implorant qu'il lui lançait.

-Merci, souffla-t-il doucement.

Il ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de Kate et elle se laissa emporter vers le comptoir. Ce contact tout simplement innocent et sans arrière-pensée la laissa coi dans un premier abord mais bientôt elle serra la main de l'écrivain en retour. C'était mal la connaître s'il croyait qu'elle lui permettrait de mener le danse.

Au comptoir le vieil homme les attendait, un sourire aux lèvres à présent qu'il voyait le moment où il pourrait partir se reposer après une longue journée. Il était content de voir qu'ils avaient pris la décision de partir au lieu d'attendre qu'il vienne le leur demander. Castle dut lâcher la main de Kate pour pouvoir extraire un billet de son porte-feuille et elle fut étonnée de constater que la chaleur de sa paume lui manquait.

Le vieil homme remercia chaleureusement Castle qui lui avait donné un très large pourboire et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la remise. Kate regarda l'écrivain, les sourcils froncés. Rick souleva les épaules à son égard et suivit le gérant du bar dans la petite pièce derrière le comptoir. Il en sortit à peine dix secondes plus tard avec une rose rouge en main qu'il s'empressa de donner à Kate avec une courbette. Elle en fut flattée de l'attention et amusée de ses manières. Kate n'en oublia pas pour autant le vieil italien à qui elle décocha un sourire éclatant puis écrivain et policière franchirent la porte de chez Stefano avec un dernier salut.

Dehors, la fraîcheur les surprit. Beckett frémit et Castle pensa un instant à se comporter comme un gentleman et lui proposer sa veste pour la réchauffer. A sa plus grande surprise, Kate saisit sa main et avança vivement. Loin de s'en plaindre, l'écrivain se laissa porter mais sa curiosité le gagna :

-Où allons-nous?

-Se réchauffer.

Castle regarda autour de lui. Il ne connaissait pas assez ce quartier et ses yeux courraient de façade en façade, d'enseigne lumineuse en enseigne lumineuse, tentant de deviner l'idée qu'elle avait en tête. On n'y croisait que peu de gents dans les parages et Castle sentit son pouls s'accélérer en voyant se succéder sex-shops et motels. Il ralentit, espérant que la jeune femme n'ait mal compris ses intentions, et Kate s'arrêta brusquement puis se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise de devoir transmettre à la policière le fond de sa pensée. D'habitude il ne s'en serait pas soucié et aurait accepté ce que la nuit pouvait lui apporter mais ce soir, avec Kate, l'idée lui semblait totalement inacceptable. Il soupira et prit courage:

-Écoutez, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je cherche une proie facile. Je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi ce soir en pensant que j'allais trouver une femme à mettre dans mon lit et l'oublier aussitôt. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais eu d'histoires d'un soir, bien au contraire, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas mon intention. Ne pensez pas non plus que vous ne m'attirez pas, ce serait vous mentir. Vous êtes une jeune femme magnifique, sexy et intelligente. Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas s'intéresser à vous et...

-Castle...

-Je vous assure que...

-Castle...

-Mes intentions ne sont pas celles que...

Kate roula des yeux et lui posa la main sur la bouche. Castle, soudainement muet fronça les sourcils pour lui communiquer sa confusion.

-Taisez-vous et faites-moi confiance.

Elle retira sa main et chercha l'assentiment de l'écrivain.

-OK.

**Voilà, c'était un long chapitre, j'espère qu'il aura suscité en vous des émotions et que vous m'en ferez part. Prochain chapitre mercredi prochain. À bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mille excuses. J'avais promis un nouveau chapitre pour mercredi et nous sommes vendredi. Un vilain virus m'a laissée KO pendant plus de trois jours donc je n'ai pu tenir ma promesse. Excusez-moi encore.**_

_** En relisant le chapitre je l'ai trouvé un peu confus, c'est vrai, mais j'ai décidé de le laisser tel quel car ce que je cherchais c'était de transmettre l'imbroglio de pensées et de sentiments dans lequel se trouvent nos héros. Ayez tout simplement à l'esprit que j'essaie tant bien que mal de m'immiscer dans l'esprit de Castle et Kate pour analyser ce qu'ils pourraient vivre dans une telle situation. Enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit commentaire avec vos impressions, c'est très important pour moi et cela m'aide à développer mon écriture. Merci encore et bonne lecture !**_

**Disclaimer : Castle et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. **

**PAR PROCURATION**

**CHAPITRE IV**

Kate continuait de marcher tout en traînant Castle. La jeune femme fouillait activement dans sa mémoire pour trouver le bon chemin qui les conduirait là où elle voulait les mener. Les souvenirs dataient de ses débuts dans la police quand elle avait travaillé avec la brigade des mœurs. Ces quelques nuits passées dans ces rues mal fréquentées, elle arborait des vêtements aguichants et une fois son travail fini elle avait eu du mal à se remettre d'un rhume tenace. La vie présente de drôles de retournements. Elle se trouvait dans les mêmes rues aujourd'hui, la main au chaud dans celle de son écrivain fétiche et devenue lieutenant de police.

Leurs pas hâtifs s'arrêtèrent devant un vieux cinéma et Castle regarda Kate avec une lueur de joie dans les yeux.

-Un vieux cinéma de quartier!

-Je ne savais pas s'il se trouvait encore là, dit Kate en regardant satisfaite la façade délavée aux ornements art nouveau.

Cela avait son charme, un charme désuet qui plût instantanément à Castle. Ce vieux cinéma avait du caractère, un de ces environnements qui par un seul regard vous transportent dans le temps, vous servent sur un plateau des histoires de la Prohibition et ses gangsters, de jeunes amoureux qui se retrouvaient dans l'obscurité pour se cacher de leurs familles ennemies. Ces murs suintaient en noir et blanc et exsudaient des notes de piano de cinéma muet. C'était un de ces endroits qui vous coupent de la réalité rien qu'en y mettant un pied dedans.

Ils avancèrent vers le guichet aux vitres ternies. Une dame aux rides intemporelles les y accueillit avec un sourire postiche qui brillait dans la pénombre. Ils demandèrent deux tickets que Castle s'empressa une fois de plus de payer et comme on n'y disposait que d'une salle, le choix fut vite fait.

Ils arrivaient juste à temps de voir les premiers passages de pellicule. La lumière intermittente de la bande vieillie les accompagna jusqu'à leurs fauteuils. La salle n'était pas pleine, loin de là, néanmoins, Castle dut s'avouer qu'il y avait plus d'amateurs de vieux films qu'il n'aurait cru. Il y avait ci et là quelque jeune mais la plupart des spectateurs étaient des gens d'un certain âge, heureux de se remémorer leur jeunesse en regardant les chefs d'œuvre de leur adolescence.

-J'adore les ambiances feutrées, dit l'écrivain.

-Je dirais qu'elle est papillonnante avec cette lumière qui... elle commença à ouvrir et à fermer les mains.

-Palpite? Proposa Rick en levant les sourcils. Ça me rappelle les trains en pleine nuit. Les lumières semblent se cacher puis glisser, se cacher puis glisser...

-Je n'ai jamais pris le train la nuit.

-Je voyage souvent. Train, avion, voiture...

-Pas de bateau ?

-Ah, oui, le bateau aussi. C'était il y a deux ans pour traverser la Manche. Je dédicaçais mon avant-avant-dernier Derrick Storm. Heureusement que la traversée n'a pas été longue parce que mon estomac ne l'aurait pas supporté.

-Vous avez le mal de mer ?

-J'avais mangé trop de croissants. J'en raffole.

-Vous êtes gourmand.

-J'aime manger. Bien manger. Mais par-dessus tout j'aime la crème chantilly.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui, j'aime la crème chantilly. En toute circonstance, j'en mets sur tout et partout, dit-il en s'approchant pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

La jeune femme tressaillit. Une flopée d'images de Castle étalant de la crème sur elle l'envahit sans qu'elle put l'empêcher. Heureusement, il faisait à présent assez noir pour qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Elle se retourna légèrement, abandonnant l'écran pour lui faire face et lui servir une réplique salace de son cru mais leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Castle lâcha un rire nerveux totalement involontaire et un type décida alors qu'il en avait assez.

-Hé, les gars, allez glousser ailleurs !

Castle et Beckett se séparèrent tout en bafouillant de plates excuses et pendant dix secondes qui parurent une éternité l'écran retrouva toute leur attention, du moins jusqu'à ce que la chaleur qu'ils éprouvaient ne leur fit défaire un bouton supplémentaire à chacun. Au bout d'un instant, Castle risqua un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme et son regard se porta involontairement vers l'ouverture quelque peu élargie de sa chemise.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Les iris bleus de Castle s'écartèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse du décolleté pour tomber sur les lèvres pleines et bien dessinées de Kate. Les ressorts usés de son fauteuil se plaignirent lorsqu'il se redressa brutalement.

-Je vais aller chercher des pop-corn, lâcha-t-il en prenant sa veste.

-Très bien... répondit-elle d'une voix traînante, plus concentrée à observer le balancement du derrière de Castle qu'à former une réponse cohérente.

L'écrivain passa en rasant les sièges pour ne pas déranger les spectateurs. Il se félicita de sa décision, il en avait besoin pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. Kate Beckett l'intéressait, de cela il n'en avait le moindre doute. C'était une jeune femme intelligente, une jeune femme de caractère, avec un boulot excitant. Et elle était sexy. Très sexy. Il se sentait attiré physiquement par elle, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais son histoire l'attirait tout autant. Bien qu'il se laisserait aller volontiers dans les bras d'une telle femme toute la nuit, il était hors de question de succomber à une envie soudaine. Il pouvait même percevoir que quelque part, elle était dans un état de faiblesse émotionnelle et qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas été très difficile à convaincre. Il savait comment s'y prendre et en avait largement l'expérience. Mais il ne le voulait. Ou plus exactement il voulait cela et davantage. Rick se trouva englouti sous une marée de pensées désordonnées et de sensations confuses Comment devait-il réagir ? Que devait-il faire ?

-Monsieur ?

Castle atterrit alors. Ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au comptoir sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

-4-

Dans l'obscurité de la salle, Kate Beckett ne regardait l'écran que d'un œil distrait. Ses pensées s'étaient envolées. C'était bizarre. Ce qu'elle ressentait avait un goût surprenant qu'elle ne parvenait à discerner. Se sentait-elle ainsi parce qu'elle avait éprouvé une résignation amère, un abandon blessant et que soudain quelqu'un lui témoignait de l'intérêt ? Elle oscillait entre le chagrin de la rupture et la réjouissance que cette interaction avec Castle lui inspirait. Étais-ce parce qu'il était son auteur préféré et qu'elle agissait comme une fan comblée de pouvoir profiter de sa présence ? Ou étais-ce bien plus compliqué car elle se sentait sincèrement attirée par lui ? C'était un bel homme et il le savait. Il usait et -toujours selon les journaux- abusait de son charme. Pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas qu'il cherchât à se vanter. S'il avait fait référence à sa réputation dans la soirée c'était plus du domaine de l'auto-dérision. Parfois même elle avait cru discerner un soupçon d'irritation de que l'on l'identifie sans cesse à son personnage publique. Il y avait sous le Richard Castle connu de tous un homme qui était en désaccord avec sa propre projection et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître il avait voulu s'en ouvrir à l'inconnue qu'elle était. Derrière ses airs de clown il y avait une intelligence subtile et vive. Puis il y avait dans cet homme apparemment sûr de lui une maladresse tout à fait adorable.

Kate Beckett soupira et s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil qui était déjà en soi assez défoncé. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Avec un peu de chance elle finirait avalée par la mousse avachie de son siège et Castle ne pourrait pas la retrouver. Sauf qu'à son envie de fuir ce petit quelque chose qui grandissait peu à peu en elle s'ajoutait une tendance quasiment irrépressible à vouloir en jouir. C'était creuser un trou et s'y terrer pour s'adonner à son désespoir ou avancer dans une brume qui promettait d'être un peu trop enivrante pour y résister. Comment était-elle passée d'une petite vie réglée comme du papier à musique ce matin même à une tornade de sensations qui la faisaient perdre pied le soir ? Elle se força à mettre des mots à ce qu'elle vivait. Primo, Will. Il lui avait préféré son boulot. Cependant, l'agent du FBI lui avait proposé une sorte de relation à distance. Elle lui avait dit que ça ne marcherait pas. Kate le savait depuis longtemps déjà. Elle ne faisait que s'accrocher à une normalité qui ne bousculait pas ses habitudes et Will était tout cela : sécurité, droiture, chemin tout tracé et la chance de garder son indépendance. Mais elle ne ressentait pour lui qu'un attachement certain mais insuffisant. Et voilà que dans le métro où elle s'était réfugiée après la rupture elle rencontre son auteur de polars préféré. Le type est plutôt sympathique, un brin vantard mais avec assez d'auto-dérision pour qu'on le lui pardonne. Il est du genre beau gosse et au-delà de sa taille, de ces yeux bleus immenses et de cette bouche magnifique, il sait charmer. Pour ne rien arranger, elle peut voir qu'en ce moment il est désemparé, il est à la recherche de vie, de réel. Il est en pleine crise existentielle et cette vulnérabilité le rend encore plus redoutable à ses yeux car cela l'éloigne de son image, le rend humain, lui donne une substance, une troisième dimension à son ersatz de la quatrième de couverture. Pour elle, jusqu'à ce soir, Richard Castle était un homme fait d'encre et de papier, aux couleurs parfaitement dosées pour son monde à lui. Un homme qu'elle pouvait observer, adorer, imaginer à distance. Elle pouvait lui donner les contours de ses personnages, lui en attribuer les discours et les pensées, le modeler comme elle le souhaitait. Or, à présent un Richard Castle de chair et de sang était entré en collision avec son monde et cette projection qu'elle s'était façonnée ne tenait plus, elle n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Le pire était que cet idéal qu'elle s'était imaginée avait été écrasé par le vrai Richard Castle et que loin de lui déplaire, cela l'excitait. Elle se sentait déboussolée mais se plaisait finalement dans cet imbroglio de nouvelles sensations. Elle se sentait vivante, elle se sentait autre. Et tout cela à cause ou grâce à une rencontre fortuite. Enfin, après mûre réflexion, cela ne lui disait pas si elle devait continuer à s'enfoncer dans son siège maltraité par des milliers de séants ou sortir de là et lui sauter dessus.

-4-

Combien de fois il s'était posé la même question, il n'aurait pu le dire. Par contre, la réponse, elle, se faisait attendre. Pour ne rien arranger, son cerveau ne voulait absolument pas coopérer et le laissait tout seul avec ses cogitations agitées et confuses.

-Monsieur ?

La jeune fille le regardait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Peut-être étais-ce vrai.

-Oh, pardon. Combien je vous dois ?

-Vous m'avez déjà payé...

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, où ais-je la tête ! Se rattrapa-t-il. Mais pourquoi l'appelait-elle alors ? Se demanda-t-il avant de constater que le pop-corn et les boissons étaient encore sur le comptoir. Il prit les deux boîtes et les deux sodas avec un sourire forcé scotché à son visage. La jeune femme le lui rendit mais Castle le regretta aussitôt.

-Je me disais bien que vous m'étiez familier...Vous êtes Richard Castle !

_Je me disais bien qu'il fallait que j'arrête avec mon sourire pour pub de dentifrice. Il finit toujours par me __découvrir lorsque je n'y tiens pas, _songea-t-il.

-Oui, le seul et l'unique, lâcha Rick rapidement, basculant de nouveau en mode personnalité publique.

-J'ai lu tous vos Derrick Storm. Je les adore !

-Vraiment ?

_Eh, bien, profites-en bien car je viens de le tuer dans mon dernier roman_, pensa-t-il tout en saisissant le stylo qu'elle lui tendait.

-Comment-vous appelez-vous ?

Il s'empara d'une serviette en papier et attendit que les neurones en pâmoison de la jeune femme se remettent en route.

-Charlotte.

Castle piocha dans son réservoir de dédicaces pour en trouver une d'adéquate pour Charlotte et écrit tant bien que mal sur la serviette en papier. Il avait vu Connelly le faire et cela lui avait paru moins compliqué pourtant. D'un œil critique, il évalua sa prouesse et, une fois ayant considéré que pour une première tentative c'était plus que satisfaisant, il la tendit à la jeune femme qui vira au rouge instantanément et le remercia à l'infini jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut de son champ de vision avec sa cargaison de glucides.

Castle cherchait un moyen d'ouvrir la porte menant à la salle de projection lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et faillit le percuter. C'était Kate. Il ne s'était pas préparé à la trouver aussitôt et ses pensées étaient loin d'être à l'endroit encore. Il s'obligea à trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

-Hey ! Lâcha-t-il.

-Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle en même temps.

Apparemment il circulait un courant télépathique entre eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne pas savoir que dire. Deux pommés dans la Grande Pomme, très poétique.

-Il se fait tard... prononça Kate à contrecœur.

-Oh...

-Je dois me lever tôt demain.

-Oui...

-Je travaille.

-Bien, je comprends.

Castle sentit un poids énorme lui tomber dans l'estomac. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas que cela se finisse ainsi.

-Mais nous pouvons nous asseoir et... Kate lança un mouvement de la main vague vers le pop-corn et les sodas que Castle avait déjà oublié malgré qu'il en avait les bras chargés. Il se retourna pour chercher un endroit où s'asseoir. Il y avait bien une table non loin du comptoir. Kate suivit son regard et acquiesça.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Oh, non, ne le soyez pas. Ce n'est pas que je veux que vous partiez. En ce qui me concerne, j'aimerais que cette soirée dure une éternité -il fit la grimace, c'était peut-être un peu trop, ça faisait demande en mariage- mais vous avez une vie professionnelle exigeante et vous devez être en forme pour l'exercer. Je le comprends, soyez-en sure.

Ils s'assirent et Kate accepta avec un sourire timide la boisson et sa part de pop-corn.

-Est-ce que vous avez travaillé sur des affaires étranges ?

-Castle, je bosse pour la criminelle, pas pour les Men in Black.

-Je vous verrais plus dans X-Files. D'ailleurs la coupe de David Duchovny m'irait mieux que celle de Will Smith.

-Rêvez pas. Je ne serai pas votre Dana Scully.

-Non, vous êtes bien plus sexy que Gillian Anderson.

-C'est flippant.

-Quoi ? Que je vous dise que vous êtes sexy ?

-Non. Qu'elle me regarde comme ça.

Castle suivit le regard de Kate et finit par comprendre de qui parlait-elle.

-Oh, c'est Charlotte.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-C'est une fan. Elle ne veut que vous faire la peau.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes avec l'objet de son désir.

-Vous rigolez !

-Non, je connais ça. Il faut toujours se méfier d'une groupie. Si vous saviez jusqu'où peuvent-elles aller ! Elles me glissent leur numéro de téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon, voire dans d'autres endroits plus surprenants. Pouvez-vous signer ici, mima-t-il d'une voix aiguë en montrant sa poitrine. J'ai même reçu un string dans une lettre. Une autre m'a demandé mon sperme pour que son enfant ait mes gênes et a tout simplement ajouté que si j'avais besoin d'être stimulé, on pouvait le faire par des moyens plus traditionnels... J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un objet sexuel que l'on s'arracherait.

-Pauvre petite victime sans défense.

-Je peux en effet me laisser faire quand le bourreau en vaut la peine.

-Êtes-vous masochiste Monsieur Castle ?

-Tentez-moi et vous en aurez la réponse, dit-il, la voix sourde et le regard fixe.

-Dois-je enfiler une combinaison en latex et sortir mon fouet ?

-Oh, vous avez un fouet ?

-Et des menottes, ajouta Kate en écartant un pan de sa veste pour les mettre en évidence.

-Elles sont homologuées en plus, commenta l'écrivain en suivant de l'index le métal froid.

Soudain, un silence de plomb tomba. Kate était hypnotisée par le mouvement qu'imprimait le doigt de Castle. Malgré que celui-ci ne touchât que les menottes, il appuyait légèrement sur le haut de sa cuisse et la sensation que faisait naître en elle la surprit. Elle n'en put plus et saisit sa main. Castle leva la tête et se trouva englouti par le regard sombre de la jeune femme. Il resta bouche-bée, la bouche sèche, la gorge serrée et le cerveau en panne. Kate sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser. Elle était consciente de que si elle le faisait, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible et elle crut deviner le même état d'esprit dans les yeux à présent bleu nuit de l'écrivain.

-Castle...

Il la fixait toujours aussi intensément. Elle sentait sa volonté s'évanouir et avant qu'elle ne finisse par disparaître complètement, Kate lâcha la main qu'elle tenait. L'ambiance se détendit immédiatement par ce simple geste et le lien sembla se rompre. Castle cligna des yeux et s'écarta quelque peu, cherchant à distraire son envie de toucher la jeune femme en saisissant le soda. Kate en fit de même pour se redonner la contenance qu'elle avait perdue. Ils passèrent ainsi quelques minutes, occupés à se trouver une quelconque distraction pour ne songer à l'étrange et brutal phénomène d'attraction physique qu'ils avaient éprouvé. Ils avaient peur de parler car même le plus anodin des sujets semblait les mener vers un terrain miné. Un embarras incommode les avait saisis et Kate avait du mal à croire que pendant un court instant elle s'était presque décidée à amener chez elle cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine gagnée par un désir presque maladif de ce corps qui l'attirait plus que de raison.

-Je dois y aller, vraiment... parvint-elle à dire et se leva.

-Est-ce que je peux vous accompagner ? Demanda Rick en se levant à son tour.

-Castle, je ne sais pas si...

-Juste pour m'assurer que vous rentrez bien, promis, la coupa-t-il.

Kate évitait sciemment son regard, ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincue car elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir s'en tenir là.

-Laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu'à un taxi au moins. Castle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme. Elle osa alors le regarder de nouveau et ne trouva dans son visage suppliant que des bonnes intentions. S'il-vous-plaît ?

-D'accord.

-Laissez-moi nous débarrasser de tout ça, dit-il, souriant, et s'empara des boîtes de pop-corn vides et des gobelets. Vous n'avez pas fini votre soda, voulez-vous l'emporter ?

-Oui, merci. Kate saisit le gobelet et vit Castle s'approcher de la poubelle.

-Monsieur Castle, attendez, s'exclama Charlotte qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

L'écrivain se tourna vers elle avec un sourire affable. Kate se demanda où allait-il puiser toute cette patience.

-Monsieur Castle, pouvez-vous me le signer, s'il-vous-plaît ? Le pria-t-elle lui tendant cette fois-ci un marqueur pour apposer son autographe sur le gobelet qu'il avait failli jeter.

-Assurément.

Kate le regarda signer le gobelet et ajouter un petit mot puis le donner à la jeune femme avec un sourire fatigué. Elle fut alors frappée par l'air las de l'écrivain et le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui se mua en affection. Il la rejoignit et Kate lui tendit la main qu'il accepta en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les doigts infiniment plus petits et fins de la jeune femme. Le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage n'était plus un sourire contrit mais sincère. Main dans la main, ils sortirent du vieux cinéma et d'un pas calme ils entamèrent le chemin vers l'artère la plus proche.

_**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**J'allais oublier. Merci B.D pour vos critiques tout simplement constructives. J'en prends note et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de mes erreurs. Et je vous en prie, vous pouvez jouer les critiques littéraires autant que vous le voulez, je veux absolument m'améliorer.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de lire « motus et bouche cousue » et « je veux mon café » si vous aimez mes fics. Merci !**_


End file.
